


Falling for You

by seungsols



Series: Of Naps and Crayons [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokmin falls and Soonyoung comes to take care of his boo boo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> Read in Vietnamese: https://tothesunnback.wordpress.com/2017/04/28/transoneshot-falling-for-you/

Seokmin wasn’t much of a running around type of kid. He preferred to sit down in the grass and try to read the new book he checked out from the library.

He enjoyed the nice breeze as he looked up and watched his friends playing tag while running in the grass. It was a rather nice day. The tree that he leaned on provided a nice shade as he opened up his book.

“Hyung!” Chan smiled as he ran up to Seokmin with a smile. “Do you want to join us?”

“I’m okay,” Seokmin grinned as he opened his book.

“Ah, are you sure? It’s Soonyoung hyung’s turn to chase us now!”

Seokmin looked over to see the other ten boys trying to think of a plan as Soonyoung was standing away from the group, resting his hands on his hip.

Soonyoung and Seokmin were newly-made friends. Nobody else knew how to make Seokmin laugh quite like Soonyoung did. The quiet, little reader started to warm up to the loud and friendly eye-smiling boy.

“C’mon, hyung!” Chan chuckled as he offered his hand out.

The other boys saw Seokmin and also called him over to join them. It wasn’t until he made eye contact with Soonyoung who waved him over that Seokmin put his book down, patted it, and took Chan’s hand to play with the others.

–

“And– go!” Soonyoung screamed as the eleven boys dispersed from their group and ran around.

Seokmin ran away with Jihoon and used him as a shield, which Jihoon wasn’t happy with it. Luckily, Soonyoung went straight for Seungcheol and Jeonghan who pushed Jisoo out and ran for their lives.

Jisoo was a slow runner, so it didn’t take long for Soonyoung to tag him. Everyone was happy, omit Jisoo, and they all gathered around to wait for Jisoo’s move.

Soonyoung taps Seokmin’s shoulder and gives his friend an eyesmile as they hear Jisoo call out and their friends run off.

The two ran together as Jisoo ran to them. However, Jisoo ran for Seungkwan and Hansol who were trying to push each other for Jisoo to tag.

Seokmin was so occupied, laughing at the sight that he didn’t notice a rock on the ground. As he lost his balance, he landed straight onto his left knee with both of his hands. He sat down on the grass and looked at his hands before checking his scraped knee.

He started getting teary eyed and started to cry softly. His soft whimpers soon became loud cries that made the boys stop what they were doing.

The first person to run up to Seokmin was Soonyoung. He was very concerned for his friend and saw the bleeding knee and frowned. As the others began to come comfort Seokmin, Soonyoung offered his hand up to Seokmin to help him up.

The others went to get tissues for the cut and the tears of Seokmin and Seokmin stays behind with Soonyoung.

Soonyoung managed to get his friend up and helped him hop to the nearest bench. “Ah!” Soonyoung snapped as he knelt down to have a closer look at his crying friend’s knee. “Here!” Soonyoung smiled as he took out a band-aid from his back pocket.

“A band-aid?” Seokmin sniffled as he wiped his tears. He watched as his friend peeled the band-aid off and placed it on his cut.

“Yup!” Soonyoung smiled. “My mommy gives me a few before I leave the house because she knows I run a lot,” he chuckles. He sits next to Seokmin on his right and showed his friend the band-aid on his elbow.

“You got hurt too?”

Soonyoung nodded. “I got this last week! I fell while I was playing soccer.” He snickers as he pulls down his sock to show another band-aid. “I skid my ankle while I fell down while rollerblading.”

Seokmin’s tears started to dry up, but his voice was still a bit weak. “You fall a lot… isn’t it s-scary?”

He patted his injured friend’s back before smiling. “It hurts, but it’s still fun!” Soonyoung replies “Plus, band-aids make you feel all better and after a few days you can take it off and start playing again!”

“R-really? A few days?”

“Yup!” Soonyoung lowered to face the band-aid. “So work really hard to make my best friend feel better, Mr.Band-aid!” Seokmin giggled at his friend’s words. “I want to play with him soon!”

“Ah, we can still play,” Seokmin suggested. He pointed to the book he left in the grass and Soonyoung ran over to grab it before coming back with it.

“You can play with this?”

Seokmin nodded as he opened to the page he left off on. “Books are really fun! Here, I’ll read to you!”

Soonyoung blinked but smiled and leaned his head against Seokmin’s shoulder as he listened to his friend read to him. And the two spent the rest of the afternoon in each other’s company.


End file.
